


Rainy Day, Dream Away

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [201]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Lazy Husbands, M/M, So Married, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's a rainy afternoon but Harry and Draco don't mind the weather.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rainy Day, Dream Away

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 53: _I don't mind._
> 
> Title is taken from The Jimi Hendrix Experience song of the same name.

The weather was dire for the end of August. 

The rain ran in rivulets down the windowpanes. The sky was grey, cloudy and overcast. 

That didn’t matter a single sickle to the residents of Twelve Grimmauld Place. 

Harry and Draco were cosy on their settee. Draco was lain across Harry’s chest, letting his husband stroke his hair. Toasty mugs of spicy Pumpkin Juice sat on the coffee table beside them. 

“It’s supposed to stay like this for the weekend,” Draco murmured, letting his eyelids flutter closed. 

Harry smiled. “I don’t mind,” he said. “As long as you're here beside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
